


Exclusive Club

by tornyourdress



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Abby Lockhart & her family.
Kudos: 1





	Exclusive Club

This is how it feels:

It’s not that we don’t want you, Abby. You’ve got to understand. It’s just that we can’t accept you. You know that. You’ll never understand us, what we are, the way we think, the way we behave, how we see the world. You can’t ever understand because you’re not one of us.

Oh, I know you’ve read books on the subject, that you feel that a lifetime with a mother with the disease gives you some credibility, but it’s not the same, Abby. Don’t you understand? You’re not like us. You can’t ever be like us. You weren’t made that way.

At night she wonders whether being an ex-alcoholic gives her any credibility in their world. But that was something she brought upon herself. It doesn’t count. Zero points.

She thinks maybe it’s easier for them to handle the disease. She’s the one who has to pick up the pieces every time.


End file.
